Hipócrita
by Dante's Hallucination
Summary: El aliento quemaba su garganta a esas alturas con cada respiro que daba, y aun así no se detenía. Los pasos era un sonido sordo en su oído al igual que el resto de las cosas que intentaban ingresar por sus sentidos. Su cuerpo corría por puro automatismo. "Es difícil soportar". Debía encontrar a Nathaniel. Rápido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uno**_

Los días sin variantes son esos que te dan ganas de arrancarte los pelos con tus propias manos y quemarlos, pasar las horas sin hacer más que inhalar, exhalar y parpadear son una tortura, y si las clases para él no se resumen a eso, se resumen a hablar con Lyssandro. Pero vaya sorpresa, y de la literal, Lyssandro había faltado a clases y la cárcel escolar no había sido otra cosa que un sitio de lenta y dolorosa tortura en forma de lecciones y actividades que de todas formas no iba a realizar. Para Castiel, un día de escuela eran como horas de su pacifica y libre vida perdidas.

Desperezándose con un largo bostezo, fue que se incorporó de su no tan cómodo pero conveniente lugar en el pupitre. Pero vaya, todos eran tan dulces que le habían avisado que las clases finalizaron… Aunque un vago recuerdo de Sucrette tratando de despertarle se mezclaba con las imágenes abstractas de lo que sea hubiese soñado, haciéndole dudar si realmente la había espantado con una maldición o solo se trataba de un sueño. Que más daba, solo quería trasladarse del incomodo mueble de madera a su cama, y no lograría nada sin levantarse, tomar sus cosas y salir al pasillo.

_Genial_. Una irritante visión de mechones rubios le indicaba que no era tan tarde como parecía y que probablemente, hubo algún tipo de tarea en la sala de delegados, por que era la única razón por la que el lamebotas profesional estaría aun ahí en los casilleros, acomodando sus cosas con aura lúgubre. Lúgubre, ese era un calificativo particular para él, pero de todas maneras no hallaba otro y no le importaba, aunque la idea y el detalle se le antojaran peculiares y algo inusuales. Fuera de eso parecía estar haciendo lo normal, lo que para él era importunar, pues no quería cruzárselo al recordar la tonelada de planillas seguramente le debía desde hacia semanas. La opción menos agotadora era esperar a que desapareciera… Y mientras tanto fumar un cigarrillo en la ventana del aula.

A veces todo era demasiado extraño, cuando pensaba en cuanto tiempo permanecerían las cosas así, y quizás lo reflexionaba de una manera hipócrita, pues seguirían así mientras él no aceptara haberse equivocado con respecto a Debrah. ¿Pero que haría? El tiempo había pasado, y hablaba de mucho tiempo, eso en comparación a la poca amistad, si es que eso se denominaba amistad, que había tenido con Nathaniel era como poner un bloque de plomo contra un pedazo de madera en una balanza. De todas maneras no imaginaba al rubio perdonándole y dejándole todo por las buenas. Pedir perdón de por si ya era una patada al orgullo, y pedirle perdón a Nathaniel…

Un bufido similar a una risa escapó de él mientras dejaba salir el humo por la nariz, dándole la última y larga calada al cigarro antes de expulsarla por su boca sin demasiado saboreo. La colilla terminó aplastada contra el alfeizar y arrojada hacia afuera mientras hacía un conteo de cuanto tiempo habría pasado, quizás unos quince minutos.

El pasillo estaba desierto y no oía ni un paso, totalmente como quería. Rumbo a la salida ocurrió que algo, como un pequeño pinchazo molesto, le dio curiosidad al momento en desplazar su vista por el suelo, y se trataba de un sobre bastante prolijo tirado a un lado de los casilleros. Mierda, eso era como un llamado a la profanación, por que algo tan simple daba la sensación de guardar desde la verdad del origen del mundo, hasta dinero pasando por la carta molesta de una abuela. Aun cuando ninguno de esos fuera el caso, con una primitiva curiosidad y muy en contra de sus principios de importarle una mierda todo, fue que recogió el sobre para quitarse las dudas de su contenido, viendo que no tenía nada escrito por fuera. Por dentro otro papel doblado casi a la perfección que comenzó a darle ideas desagradables sobre su origen, y como lo esperaba, la caligrafía sobre la hoja la reconocía en las planillas que tenía que firmarle a Nathaniel. Se las arreglaba para molestarle incluso ausente.

Sus dedos estuvieron a punto de arrugar el papel bajo el fuerte pensamiento de que si se trataba de él no le importaba un comino, pero tan pronto como sus ojos recorrieron las letras la idea comenzó a remitir con lentitud. Parado en el medio del pasillo con la noche pisándole los talones, su mirada recogía cada palabra a un ritmo cada vez más vertiginoso, acompañando esa extraña sensación de frío bajando por su cuerpo. Cuando no hubo más que leer su cuerpo continuó ahí, tieso e inconscientemente reteniendo el aliento, sosteniendo la hoja por mero automatismo.

Pero mierda, su cerebro se movía, si que lo hacía, y parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Caso contrario, antes de siquiera dar la orden sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse de un momento a otro, sin dudarlo ni un segundo y mientras el corazón le palpitaba frenético. Fuera de la escuela, por la calle, evadiendo con lo que pudiese chocarse por arte de inercia, saltando lo que se le cruzase frente, a veces sin detenerse a mirar los autos que le alarmaban con sus bocinas. Su mente solo tenía espacio para una sola cosa.

Nathaniel. Debía encontrar a Nathaniel rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos**_

_ "Quisiera decir que es una decisión egoísta, pero dudo tanto de que a alguien le importe realmente."_

Ya era hora de irse, si se tomaba más tiempo acabaría llegando tarde. A esas instancias no era algo realmente sobre lo cual preocuparse, pero bueno, fuese una cosa de costumbres o un comportamiento irracional era algo que ignoraba completamente. Colgándose el bolso al hombro, se tomó unos segundos para observar el sobre entre sus manos para posteriormente meterlo con el resto de sus cuadernos. El cuarto igual de ordenado, los libros acomodados en las estanterías._ Las vendas y medicamentos en uno de sus cajones_. Era el único lugar que tenía en el mundo, y tuvo su tiempo para contemplarlo.

El comedor era igual de apagado que siempre, bonito pero no encontraba razón alguna por la cual le gustaría desayunar ahí. Su padre en la mesa leyendo el periódico le dirigió una mirada tajante, escrutándolo hasta que hizo una leve inclinación como saludo y se retiró. Esa casa, definitivamente no iba a extrañarla. Fue lo que pensó al observarla por algunos segundos en el patio delantero y continuar con su camino a la escuela.

No era otra cosa que un día normal, y eso por alguna razón le deprimía. Fuera por donde le mirara, todo era normal, la gente seguía con su vida sin voltearse a ver atrás. Todos haciendo lo que correspondía, lo planeado, lo acostumbrado. ¿Sería así mañana? Y al día siguiente, y al siguiente. El mundo no iba a cambiar a pesar de lo que iba a pasar al final del día, ni siquiera su familia iba a hacerlo. Tal vez gente como Sucrette y Melody, pero probablemente no por mucho tiempo. No, seguramente no.

La puerta del instituto le recibió como siempre, la sonrisa de Melody igual, el entusiasmo de Sucrette y alguna que otra broma acostumbrada de Alexy tambien. Y él sentía el malestar, la culpa que alguien podría sentir con solo recibir esas pequeñas muestras de afecto. Por que no podía corresponderlas del todo, y no llegaban a él con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle olvidar algunas cosas como el estrés, esa presión constante y el zumbido de los gritos y regaños que arrastraba de la noche anterior. También algunos golpes en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Nath? ¿Estás bien?

Sucrette le sacó de su estupor, obligándole a sonreír y asentir, mientras se sobaba un poco el rostro con cansancio fingido. La excusa del día era haber dormido mal, haberse atrasado en los deberes. Excusa tras excusa, todos los días, y el alivio de saber que podía tragárselas si fingía lo suficientemente bien. En poco tiempo podría dejar de hacer eso al fin y no sentir la urgencia de arriesgarse a hablar. Por que eso era, todo para él implicaba un riesgo, a fallar, a no lograrlo y hacer lo incorrecto… Debía calmarse, esa vez ella no parecía del todo convencida.

\- Solo estoy algo cansado.

Quizás demasiado.

De nuevo estaba la carta entre sus manos. Otro día había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria y ya podía observar como las paredes de la escuela se tornaban anaranjadas a causa del sol escondiéndose prontamente. En casa nadie iba a encontrarla, nadie iba a molestarse en buscar, quizás en la escuela… Y eso era un acto de cobardía tan inminente, hablar solo después de que nadie iba a poder replicarle nada. Es que ya estaba harto de réplicas y regaños, era por ellos mismos que estaba ahí, tomándose un momento con su frente recargada en el casillero mientras un palpitar nervioso recorría su pecho, haciéndole sudar frío. Ya era suficiente.

De manera poco agraciada metió la carta a su casillero luego de observar la hora, el bus iba a pasársele y era el último que iba a las afueras de la ciudad. Tan solo quería alejarse y acabar con todo eso de una vez.

El aire frío contra su rostro se sintió como una pequeña bendición, estremeciéndole hasta la punta de los dedos y haciéndole reflexionar que debió llevar consigo un abrigo. De todas maneras no iba del todo al caso, rodearse a si mismo con sus brazos era más que suficiente hasta llegar a destino, la parada del bus estaba a un par de metros y no faltaba mucho para la llegada del autobús. El mismo sentimiento de desolación frecuente llegó a él cuando descubrió lo silencioso de la calle, a esas horas ya oscura y sin una sola suela aparte de la suya produciendo repiqueteantes pisadas en el asfalto. Realmente no había nada que extrañar… Y de igual forma desde hacía demasiado tiempo tenía más cosas por las cuales temer y preocuparse antes que buenas cosas por las cuales sentirse bien. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a la idea de despertarse solo para contentar a alguien que no era él mismo y dormir para no pensar en ello.

Tragando pesadamente, aferró el tarro de pastillas que estaba en su bolsillo a medida que la parada de autobús se acercaba en su campo de visión. Dormir para no pensar en ello nunca más era una buena opción. A solo unos pasos de llegar, vislumbró en la lejanía las luces del autobús, tomando un profundo respiro arrítmico… ¿Arrítmico? Esa no era su respiración, era la de alguien más, que estaba tras él y que se acercaba junto a violentos y apresurados pasos. Ni siquiera pudo voltear, simplemente algo le jalaba por la chaqueta al punto en que casi acabó en el suelo. Pudo ver el cielo repleto de estrellas, la copa de los árboles y cabello rojo. Ojos grises y completamente exaltados. Sus manos se aferraron a la chaqueta de cuero para no caer.

\- ¿Castiel?

\- ¿¡En… que mierda estas… pensando?!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tres.**_

_"Básicamente debería estar diciendo todo lo que no he podido aquí, pero si verdaderamente hiciera eso ni el tiempo ni las hojas me alcanzarían, así que no es más que un resumen bastante cutre. Lo que sea por al menos decir algo, creo que no podría soportar la idea de desaparecer sin más y sin explicación. Quien sea que encuentre esto, no creo que te sientas muy privilegiado de ser el primero en saber secretos que a nadie deberían importarle._

_ Últimamente me he sentido demasiado cansado. Mantener la escuela es fácil, pero lidiar con el resto no tanto, en casa es difícil, y luego de las cosas ahí son difíciles el resto de los lugares también lo son. Realmente soy alguien desagradable, ni siquiera merezco lo mucho que Sucrette hace por mí, o incluso Melody. Lo que menos tienen es la culpa de que no sepa manejar mi propia vida y fracasos, pero no importa cuanto lo reflexione, siempre termino siendo una mierda al llegar al instituto. Si les pidiera perdón hoy simplemente sonaría extraño, es algo por lo que estaré en deuda siempre supongo. Ojala me perdonasen._

_ Padre dijo muchas cosas de nuevo, las mismas, acabó por convencerme de muchas de las dudas que tenía. Saber que nunca es suficiente es algo de lo que no podré escapar, cada día lo siento aun más, y el mero hecho de pensar en esforzarme está volviéndome loco. A veces simplemente quiero que todo sea normal y que haga lo mismo que otros padres, que simplemente perdone todas esas fallas que siempre cometo en lugar de enloquecer y comenzar a gritarme. Quisiera dejar de sentir que simplemente no valgo la pena en ningún aspecto y olvidarme de que no hay lugar a errores. No recuerdo la última vez en que hice algo para mi y me sentí feliz por ello, incluso en el concierto sentí como si hubiese sido una especie de enorme decepción tan pronto como llegué a casa. _

_ Creo que ya no hay nada que disfrute realmente, a partir de los catorce dejé de pensar en algo como un hobby, comencé a apenarme de ellos cada vez que mi padre despotricaba algún tipo de ironía. Ni siquiera puedo permitir el emocionarme demasiado, solo consigo que la idea de él diciéndome alguna de esas cosas comience a angustiarme. Literalmente la angustia está matándome a cada momento del día y es peor cada vez que me equivoco, a veces simplemente quiero salir corriendo y esconderme cuando se que el va a golpearme por solo replicar. Madre nunca dice nada al respecto aun cuando ocurra frente a ella, simplemente observa y por momentos ni siquiera parece mi madre. Simplemente me he olvidado de cuando ellos realmente parecían mis padres._

_ No culpo a Amber, jamás podría hacerlo por que ella ni siquiera lo sabe. Es mi hermana menor con todo el tipo de cosas irritantes que puedan haber acerca de ella y su total ignorancia, la aprecio como tal y preferí que jamás notara nada de esto, por que la idea de que esa burbuja de cristal alrededor de ella se rompiera me resultó cruel e innecesario, aunque también irresponsable. Supongo que es otra disculpa que deberé._

_ Y en resumen a todo esto, simplemente quiero detenerme. De todo, de pensar, de hacer y de intentar lograr algo, un mínimo de aceptación. Debo sonar realmente fatalista pero ya simplemente es... es difícil soportar, simplemente quiero morirme cada vez que pienso en que al llegar a casa de nuevo oiré cosas que no quiero, incluso llego a pensar que yo mismo no desaparezco él va a hacerlo conmigo, en algún momento los castigos dejaron de ser simplemente cachetadas y ahora simplemente tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer. Ya no quiero vivir pensando en esto todo el tiempo. Se que tengo amigos y quisiera decir que es una decisión egoísta, pero dudo tanto de que a alguien le importe realmente. Simplemente tomaré el bus que más pronto salga de la ciudad y nadie deberá preocuparse ni aterrarse por encontrarme muerto."_

Todo en él tembló. Castiel no era precisamente un enclenque, pero cualquiera alcanzaría su límite luego de correr por toda la ciudad como un maldito desquiciado. En largos jadeos trató de recuperar el aire mientras Nathaniel trataba de preservar el equilibrio y encontrar algún tipo de reacción. Falló en ambos casos, pues tanto él como Castiel acabaron en el suelo luego de que el segundo cayera sentado y arrastrara al rubio consigo, haciéndolo aterrizar de una manera algo incomoda sobre el asfalto. Eso fue una especie de clic en el cerebro de Nathaniel.

\- ¡Sueltame!

Bramó mientras se zafaba de su agarre con un hosco movimiento, ahora viéndole con suma ofensa en lo que se reincorporaba torpemente. Lentamente la calle se iluminó y el rostro de Castiel también, el rubio pudo ver su propia sombra proyectándose en el suelo mientras el sonido del motor inundaba sus oídos. Segundos después el bus pasaba a un lado de ellos, continuando su trayecto por la carretera hasta perderse unas calles más allá. El silencio duró lo que Nathaniel tardó en enrojecer de puro enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo?!

\- ¡No! ¿¡Que mierda crees **tu **que estas haciendo?!

\- ¡¿Es algún tipo de broma estúpida?! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo, ni siquiera se que haces aquí!

Y mierda, tenía razón, pero no era algo en lo estuviese pensando en aquel momento cuando significaba que ignorarlo resultaría en Nathaniel dentro de un ataúd. Tragando saliva, no redujo su expresión rabiosa en lo que el rubio le mantenía la misma mirada furiosa. De repente realizaba que la situación era extraña, más esperable era ver a Sucrette en su lugar, pero incluso dudaba de que ella pudiese con todo eso.

\- Vas a hacer una estupidez.

El rostro de Nathaniel lució desconcertado, antes de palidecer ligeramente. Frente a él, el pelirrojo alzó el papel ahora arrugado entre sus manos para aclarar sus dudas del todo. Contrario a lo esperado, Nathaniel lució aun más ofendido que antes, aunque pronto pudo observar que todo en él parecía desesperar, mientras se aferraba los mechones rubios y los jalaba. Para su sorpresa, el chico le regaló una patada a su pierna sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Hijo de p…!

\- ¿¡Por que mierda tuviste que leerla?! ¡No tenías que venir, ni siquiera te incumbe, en especial a ti!

Eso dolía tanto como la patada, pero tenía que ser un completo imbecil para decir que no tenía la razón. Pero en ese mismo momento no se trataba de ver quien la tenía.

Contra el dolor en su pierna se puso de pie frente al rubio, a riesgo de que este ahora quisiera agregarle un puñetazo a la lista. Viendo como aun se jalaba el cabello y gruñía un par de maldiciones, algo en él comenzó a sentirse incomodo realmente, ¿En verdad ese era Nathaniel? Estirando una mano hacia él pretendió detener las auto agresiones de una vez, aunque en respuesta recibió un golpe en ella.

**\- ¡No me toques!**

Oh su paciencia se colmaba, e iba a mostrar sus colmillos tan pronto como Nathaniel se volteó a verle totalmente fúrico, anulando el intento. Bien, eso era bastante nuevo.

\- ¿Realmente crees que estas haciéndome un favor? Tu, maldito… ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡De todos tu! ¡Precisamente tu! ¡¿Sientes que estas haciendo un bien ahora, por venir a evitar que me muera de una maldita vez?! ¡No me jodas, Castiel! **¡No me jod—**

De un momento a otro todo vibraba en la cabeza de Nathaniel, y lo siguiente que supo fue que un dolor sordo subía por su mejilla hasta el resto de su cabeza, mientras su pómulo estaba cada vez más caliente. Fue como desencadenar el completo caos.

El siguiente puño fue a parar directo a la nariz de Castiel, y en respuesta a este él recibió uno en su estomago, de la misma manera en la que su respuesta fue otro, y luego otro, y otro. Sin tardar las patadas se le unieron, y entre medio de ese completo salvajismo no hizo otra cosa que sentir el dolor y la rabia recorriéndole las venas. En algún momento terminó en el suelo, y lo único que podía ver era el cielo azulado lleno de estrellas y a pesar de ello continuar forcejeando contra los golpes. Con un gemido adolorido, sintió la superficie del asfalto presionando contra los cardenales en su espalda. Por alguna razón dolían más. Oyó a Castiel gruñir mientras encajaba su rodilla directo en su estomago, logrando quitárselo de encima al fin.

Dejándose estar boca arriba en el suelo, se llevó un brazo a los ojos, cubriéndolos mientras recuperaba el aire. Mierda, el cuerpo le dolía el doble ahora y no hacia otra cosa que sentirse agotado. Además de ello era tarde, ni siquiera tenía el coraje como para regresar a casa y recibir más golpes por estar ausente hasta deshoras de la noche.

De reojo vió a Castiel incorporarse y tomar algo del suelo. El tarro de pastillas.

\- Devuélvemelo.

\- No.

¿Por qué mierda sonaba tan elocuente? Ahora todo era angustiante de nuevo, como ver que le quitaban la única esperanza de liberarse al fin y dejándole sin nada. Soltando un gruñido, se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, inhalando profundo. No iba a llorar frente a él… A quien engañaba. Tan pronto como exhaló, un torrente de gotas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus costados hasta sus sienes, mientras Castiel sentado a su lado le observaba impasible.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuatro.**_

No iba a pensar en su razones, de hecho no tenía idea de precisamente cuales eran pero todo tenía un poco de sentido común en su actuar. Vamos, odiaba a Nathaniel, bueno, se había llevado pésimo con él desde hacia casi dos años y ni siquiera veía la necesidad de pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido con Debrah, pero eso y permitir que acabara matándose o quererlo muerto era un extremo totalmente enfermo y diferente. No eran los mejores amigos, ni siquiera eran amigos, pero estaba entre su vaga moral (gracias a Dios) el evitar acabara haciéndose eso.

Apartando su mirada por un momento del rubio, giró el frasco de píldoras que tenía entre sus dedos, leyendo la etiqueta: "Píldoras para dormir" ¿Nathaniel siquiera tomaba a diario eso? De todas maneras era jodidamente peligroso y conocía los efectos de tomar muchas. Un Nathaniel pálido como una hoja pareciendo dormir le produjo un sentimiento desagradablemente morbido, haciendo se llevara una mano al rostro y bufara.

De nuevo viendo al rubio notó que seguía respirando irregularmente y llorando tan en silencio como podía. Se odiaría por sentir lastima, se suponía que lo acostumbrado era que fuese tan odioso como para no querer siquiera verlo, pero ahora simplemente estaba expuesto a él sin su actitud digna y obstinada haciéndole frente. Y de alguna manera le dolía, por que Nathaniel ni siquiera haciendo sus intentos por simular frente a él era una especie de cachetada en la cara.

Repentinamente ya no había ese límite entre ambos. Repentinamente ese maldito delegado era simplemente Nathaniel y el rebelde insufrible era solo Castiel, tratando de entender por primera vez en su maldita vida que era lo que estaba fuera de su vista cada vez que solo podía ver con odio a los ojos a ese chico tendido a su lado.

Por su parte Nathaniel no tenía ni la más minima vista de todo aquello, y lo que menos le importaba era adquirir algún tipo de cercanía con Castiel. Solo tenía espacio en su cerebro para el horrible malestar y la idea de que su padre literalmente le ahorcaría en cuanto intentara explicarse. El bus alejándose daba vueltas por su cabeza al igual que la imagen de Castiel y su carta en manos, la escuela y los directivos, su vida habitual, los papeles y deberes, los gritos de sus padres, los de Amber. La visión de sus manos ajustando las vendas en su vientre y el alcohol ardiéndole en algunas partes de los brazos. De nuevo el hormigueo bajando por sus hombros como escarcha helada y la sensación de asfixia. Otro ataque de pánico.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Y Castiel no tenía ni idea de eso, en todos sus putos años vivo figuraba un solo ataque de pánico, y si lo había sufrido ni siquiera estaba enterado de la definición o como identificarlo. Lo único que veía ahí era a Nathaniel aferrandose el pecho e hipando como un obseso, pareciendo un niño de cinco cada vez que gimoteaba y se ahogaba consigo mismo. Era tan repentino que daba hasta miedo y él se sintíó la persona más inútil sobre la faz de la tierra cuando el rubio se incorporó para alejarse, comenzando a vomitar. Ahora definitivamente no estaba seguro de si el era una mejor opción que Sucrette para todo aquello.

\- M-mierda Nathaniel, cálmate.

¿Hacía cuanto no le llamaba así?

\- N-no p…puedo.

Y por como lo decía no estaba mintiendo en absoluto. No había manuales que sirvieran para eso, y la idea de ponerle una mano encima era tan insegura como la de tratar de hablarle de alguna forma. Sin embargo no podía no intentar ninguna.

\- S-solo respira y…

Mierda, había bastado que dijera eso para que el rubio volviese a vomitar sobre las raíces del árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Eso iba mal, muy mal, y fuera del protocolo ideal y esperado, él mismo comenzaría a perder la calma también.

\- Nathaniel.

Y esa vez insistió con su mano haciendo un muy tentativo toque en su espalda, tratando de no imaginarse lo impropio de él mismo que debía verse con la cara de susto que llevaba. Por su parte el de ojos marrones emitió una especie de llanto ahogado, temblando como si intentase darle contra a lo que fuera estuviese pasandole, antes de apoyar su frente contra el tronco y respirar hondo. Tragando saliva, Castiel se atrevió a subir su mano y revolver torpemente el cabello rubio, manteniéndola allí mientras esperaba.

\- … Eso es.

"Que gran frase Castiel, prémiate con un puñetazo, inútil."

Pero contra ese pensamiento de alguna forma pareció surtir algo de efecto en su receptor, pudiendo ver como este inhalaba con un temblor general y suspiraba, calmándose lenta y progresivamente. Si, eso era mejor. Que demonios, ni siquiera tenía derecho a pensar eso luego de sucumbir a su tan perfecta furia y acabar a porrazos en el suelo con él. Definitivamente necesitaba enlistar reflexiones en su cerebro.

Observando la hora en su teléfono milagrosamente a salvo y con solo rasguñotes en la pantalla luego de semejante revolcón en el suelo, bufó ante el 21:37 y miró de vuelta la figura agotada de Nathaniel. No necesitaba recurrir a la carta nuevamente para saber cual era la opción más óptima… Muy, muy a regañadientes, por que toda esa situación era mucho más apta de derivar a la estación de policía y soportarla en la calle por una hora era suficiente como para volver a soportarla en su casa y por el resto de la noche. Mañana sería el día de tratar todo en correctos términos, por hoy podían limitarse a calmar la histeria y respirar. Ya podía oler los problemas legales que eso le traería, para variar.

\- Ven, muévete, te llevaré a casa.

Casi pudo jurar que Nathaniel pasaba a ser de piedra por como acababa de tensarse.

\- A mi casa.

Se corrigió en espera de que eso calmara el ataque más próximo a ocurrirle, por que ya podía sentirlo temblar.

\- ¿B-bromeas?

\- ¿Quieres volver a tu casa entonces?

Y no había sonado muy paciente, de hecho le tocaba bastante las pelotas aun pusiera trabas en sus intentos por ser un ser humano mínimamente compasivo, pero ver que negaba con su cabeza a los pocos segundos le regresó la calma y esa idea de que debía tener tacto. Joder, tenía que recordarse constantemente que no estaban peleando por trivialidades y meras ganas de odiar, cachetearse mentalmente con la idea de que acababa de evitar que se matara se convertiría en su método de despabilarse la impulsividad del cerebro.

Sosteniéndole por los brazos le ayudó a apartarse del árbol sin perder el equilibrio, ahora que lo notaba Nathaniel estaba helado, una obviedad con el clima de invierno que hacía. Dudaba que prestarle su chaqueta de cuero aun más helada ayudara en algo y lo mejor sería ambos se apresuraran a llegar a su departamento antes de que el rubio además de toda la mierda acabara con un resfrío, problema completamente innecesario.

Viendo el otro hacía un intento por pretender que no necesitaba tanta ayuda como parecía y trataba de caminar por si solo, bufó un poco, tomándole de la muñeca para que apoyara la mano en su hombro y se sostuviera de él.

\- Déjate ayudar, mierda.

Masculló, observando para su sorpresa la reacción nerviosa del rubio, seguida de un gesto casi humillado pero agotado. Lentamente percibió como se recargaba, usándole de soporte sin reproches de por medio, algo que muy por debajo de su expresión tranquila e impávida le provocó cierto alivio y satisfacción consigo mismo. Quizás era una especie de aceptación entre ambos, pero no era algo que le importara reflexionar. Le bastaba con sentirlo en ese momento sin darle vueltas al asunto.

El resto del camino se trató meramente de sus pasos y la constancia de los grillos. Ni un solo comentario, mucho menos una mirada mutua… Si algunas observaciones a escondidas. Al menos estaban seguros de que era extraño para ambos, ni tampoco necesitaban precisamente cordialidades o ponerle humor a la cosa. No había obligaciones más que ser algo pacientes con el otro.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cinco.**_

Las botas de Castiel hacían un ruido algo estridente por los escalones, expandiendo un eco por todo el pasillo. El complejo de departamentos donde vivía no parecía tan malo a comparación de lo que siempre había imaginado y es que bueno, la idea de Castiel tanto con su apariencia y actitud daban de que malinterpretar. Y de todas maneras ni siquiera se habría imaginado en ese lugar, mucho menos con una invitación de él… No que fuese a ir voluntariamente tampoco si era sincero.

"Todo cambia"

Fue el pensamiento extraño que le recorrió mientras apartaba sus ojos de la espalda enfundada en la chaqueta de cuero.

Con el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura, el bramido instantáneo de Demonio tras la puerta cimbró hasta por las paredes, haciendo el rubio se encogiera. A veces dudaba si eso se trataba de un perro o una bestia, algo que se enfatizó en cuanto al ingresar Castiel pasó un brazo frente a él y retrocedió, empujándolo tras su espalda. Demonio había por poco intentado comerle una pierna si no fuese por el pelirrojo que le había escudado y pisado con fuerza en el suelo, llamándole la atención. En menos de dos segundos el canino se veía tan arrepentido que el propio Castiel se inculpó internamente por semejante acto de crueldad, obviamente exagerando desde su manía con él desde que era cachorro. Y aun así admitía era extraño que su perro enloqueciera tan repentinamente con alguien.

\- A la cocina, Demonio. Ahora.

Ordenó firme para la consecuente retirada del enorme perro. Por su parte, Nathaniel trataba de recuperar el alma que se le había escapado con el susto y atenía tardíamente la indicación del pelirrojo para ingresar al departamento. Allí otra sorpresa, no encontró el desastre monumental que esperaba, solo un ligero desorden, a través del marco del desayunador vio el lavabo sin platos sucios. Otro punto, una persona viviendo sola no podía hacer tanto desastre junto como el que tenía en mente, pero si tener más desordenado que eso. Probablemente su cuarto debía ser otra cosa… ¿O lo mismo?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones puestas en el piso de Castiel que no notó tiritaba y tenía el rostro helado por la caminata nocturna. Si lo realizó fue gracias a la ida del pelirrojo hacia el calefactor con el propósito de encenderlo y colocar las manos encima de él para desentumecerlas. Buena opción, pero no estaba en casa propia, de hecho estaba en la casa de alguien que hasta hacía quizás media hora había golpeado directo en la cara y otras partes. Era verdad que las inseguridades persistían y quizás no podían llevarse bien de un momento a otro… al menos él pensaba así.

Entonces recordó bien por que estaba ahí y que no tenía otro sitio más al que ir. Y definitivamente no acudiría a la policía.

\- ¿Quieres comer?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si quieres comer. Tengo sobras de ayer.

\- … No uh… No, no tengo hambre.

Admitía no podía pasar ni una gota de agua por su garganta en ese momento o acabaría vomitándose encima. Castiel no parecía muy conforme con la respuesta pero él no iba a ceder, realmente no quería comida.

El pelirrojo pasó en dirección a la cocina con aire cansado, arrojando su chaqueta al sillón y quedando solo en su camiseta roja. Demonio gimoteó ante las caricias de su dueño, mientras agitaba la cola y se apegaba a sus piernas.

\- Deberías ponerte cerca del calefactor, pareces escarcha humana.

Y eso le hacía notar que no se había movido ni un ápice de su sitio cercano a la entrada, simplemente parado como un poste. No era su culpa, se sentía casi invasivo en esa casa y Demonio se lo había demostrado bastante claro… Quizás era muy parecido a su dueño.

Alzando la mirada, observó la espalda del pelirrojo a través del desayunador, al parecer distraído con algo sacado del refri. Lentamente caminó en dirección al calefactor y acercó las manos a la rejilla por la que el aire caliente escapaba, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Cierto sentimiento de somnolencia le alcanzó, junto a los pequeños escalofríos en el cuerpo. Todo era completo silencio en esas cuatro paredes, salvo por Castiel haciendo resonar algunas ollas y cubiertos. Haciendo una observación a una puerta entreabierta, se preguntó si ese sería su cuarto.

La voz ronca del pelirrojo le despabiló.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres sentarte o ver televisión hazlo, no preguntes. Igual si quieres ir al baño.

Con su tono de voz habitual lo hacía sonar hosco, razón por la que le miró brevemente para corroborar que no estuviese molesto, pero simplemente continuaba calentando algo en la cocina, sin mayores intensiones que las de comer al parecer. El sofá de repente era muy interesante para descansar el cuerpo y no tardó en tomar asiento en él, sintiendo el alivio recorrerle la espalda. Parpadear le hizo sentir que en cuestión de nada caería dormido. Y parpadear de nuevo le reveló la figura de Demonio parado a un lado de él, mirándole fijamente.

\- M-mier…

O su percepción del tiempo estaba atrofiada, o ese perro le hacía honor a su nombre. Pero lejos de arrojársele a la yugular como el creía, simplemente raspó con la pata sobre su pierna, sin dejar de mirarle. De nuevo Castiel hablando.

\- Estas en su lugar.

¿Su lugar? Bajando la mirada, apreció el cojín en el que estaba sentado.

\- … O-oh.

Un solo movimiento y ya se había trasladado al lugar a su lado. El perro no tardó en subirse con un salto y acomodarse, mirándole de reojo luego de dar un par de giros y enroscarse en si mismo. Nathaniel comenzaba a sentirse algo intimidado hasta que Castiel retornó de la cocina, sentándose en el pequeño sillón periférico al sofá. Ya había comenzado a llenarse la boca con lo que parecían ser fideos y carne.

\- No va a morderte, deja de mortificarte tanto.

\- Casi me muerde.

\- Simplemente reaccionó como todo perro que ve a alguien nuevo en casa.

Esa era una razón muy válida para no temerle. Claro sarcasmo.

El perro alzó su cabeza al momento en que Nathaniel pensó aquello, y le hizo creer que de alguna forma le había oído, pero solo acabó por acomodar el mentón sobre su regazo y resoplar. Volviendo la mirada hacia Castiel, lo encontró observando a Demonio solo para devolverle la mirada y alzar las cejas, mientras masticaba un bocado demasiado grande de comida.

\- Acarícialo.

¿Bromeaba? Temía que en cualquier momento acabara arrancándole la mano de un mordisco. Una mirada dudosa se dirigió hacia el perro que de vez en cuando le miraba y reflexionó, mientras alzaba lentamente su mano. Ante la mirada algo aburrida de Castiel por fin posó sus dedos en el pelaje corto y acarició, viendo como el can cerraba los ojos con relajación, relamiéndose un par de veces. Bueno, eso era un alivio.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a comer?

Alzando su vista hacia el pelirrojo, observó como batallaba por tomar el último poco de fideos con el tenedor y que estos no se cayeran camino a su boca. Retornando a Demonio, insistió.

\- No tengo hambre. Gracias igual.

Por largo rato Castiel le miró mientras masticaba, antes de resignarse e ir en dirección a la cocina para dejar el plato en el lavabo. Nathaniel se veía tan retraído que por alguna razón le incomodaba. De nuevo habló.

\- … Si quieres puedes ir a verte al baño también.

A través del marco de la puerta pudo ver al rubio observándole fijamente, como si no entendiera de que hablaba o al menos desconfiara.

\- ¿Estas golpeado, no? Tampoco te traté muy despacio que digamos.

Obviamente no iba a oír una disculpa por eso, pero realmente no podía forzar más que esa actitud de Castiel. Asintiendo, volvió a bajar su mirada al can en sus piernas, para continuar acariciándole.

\- En un momento iré.

Estaba llegando a un punto en que comenzaba a gritar dentro de su cabeza. Era difícil, demasiado difícil tratar con él desde que sabia, o al menos por fin notaba que Nathaniel no estaba bien. Corrección, ahora que le importaba que Nathaniel no estuviese bien y por que era a extremos literalmente mortales. No podía correr a abrazarle, no podía ir y darle consejos u ofrecerle oír lo que sea se le estuviese pasando por la cabeza. No podía pretender que ahora era su amigo, además de que ese no fuese su estilo a menos que se tratara de Lyssandro, y no, tampoco se daba abrazos con él y rara vez le daba consejos por que usualmente era a la inversa y con más regaños del albino que otra cosa. Ahora veía a más claridad que eso que tenía sentado en su sillón con su perro era algo así como un cúmulo de responsabilidades. Responsabilidades de otras personas, no suyas. ¿Responsabilidades que nadie más quería tratar?

No había nada que le garantizara que Nathaniel no continuara pensando en matarse, de hecho, era seguro que aun lo tuviese en mente en ese momento. No había nada que le afirmara que mañana no iba a amanecer con un cadáver en su departamento, muy a cuestas de que la idea era espantosamente turbia y escalofriante. De hecho lo más seguro era que mañana debiese llamar a la policía o asistencia social para resolver todo como correspondía. Eso no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Parpadeó, Nathaniel había movido la boca pero él no había oído. Con el fin de despabilarse parpadeó varias veces.

\- ¿Qué?

Mierda, la forma en la que lo había dicho sonó hasta amenazante, no era su intención y Nathaniel ya le miraba con desagrado. Negando, trató de corregirse.

\- N-no te oí ¿Qué dijiste?

Eso era algo más suave, mucho mejor.

\- Que si tienes analgésicos.

Pregunta del millón, él no recordaba tomar analgésicos nunca, de hecho rara vez tomaba medicamentos. Torciendo el gesto, negó. Nathaniel no pareció sorprendido pero si algo decepcionado.

\- ¿Los necesitas urgente o...?

\- N-no no, no importa es para reducir un poco la inflamación y... eso. De verdad no importa.

Entonces para eso servían los analgésicos, tomaría nota mental. El chico volvía a mirarle con duda, a lo que hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que hablara.

\- ¿Vendas tienes? O gasas. Cualquiera de las dos sirven.

\- Gasas tengo.

Entonces hizo un pequeño gesto para que le siguiera al baño, mostrándole la caja donde estaban guardadas junto al alcohol, algodón y algunos medicamentos y jarabes que ya debería haber tirado a la basura hacia mucho. Esos últimos los tomó, solo por prevención.

Dejándole a solas en el baño, fue directo a deshacerse de las botellas de jarabe vencido en el tacho de la cocina, antes de retornar al living y dejarse caer en el sillón. Desde el sofá Demonio le miraba, a lo que se dio un par de palmadas en las piernas para llamarlo, no tardando en tenerlo encimado a su regazo y dejándose hacer caricias juguetonas en las orejas. Hacia demasiado que no le regañaba con severidad y se sentía culpable.

\- Se que no me agrada el delegado, pero no es para que te lo comas.

Dijo mientras le tomaba las orejas y le miraba fijamente, antes de recibir un lametazo en toda la cara. Oh, suficiente cariño.

\- Eugh en la boca no.

Se quejó en un gruñido antes de reír, empujándole un poco el hocico para que dejara de lamerle. Para Demonio bastaban solo un par de cariños para perder el control y ser una masa incontenible en busca de atención. Él lo había malcriado así.

\- Ya, ya. Cálmate.

Dijo con más firmeza para ver como el mastín se detenía y procedía a acostarse a sus pies, permaneciendo allí. Con un pequeño suspiro él mismo acabó por recargarse en el sillón y relajarse. El día en pocos minutos había pasado a ser agotador, y eso que ni siquiera se imaginaba acabaría como mínimo corriendo por alguna razón desde que tenían educación física los viernes y bueno, estaban a miércoles.

Solo cuestión de segundos y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Solo descansar un poco y luego ver que demonios hacer para conseguir Nathaniel durmiera en algún sitio… No espera, no podía dormirse con Nathaniel solo en el baño.

Al abrir los ojos, espantó a Demonio a enderezarse de golpe. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió? Él lo sentía como una media hora, ni siquiera estaba seguro en que momento se había dormido. Mirando en dirección al baño, halló la puerta cerrada, no tardando más que un par de segundos en llegar a ella y golpear un par de veces. No respuesta. Volvió a tocar. Silencio. Era la segunda vez que sentía que el corazón se le detenía en el día.

Con violencia abrió, pero no encontró más que todo perfectamente ordenado. ¿A dónde demonios? Mirando hacia el departamento, se movió con pasos agitados al living. Vio a Demonio caminar hacia su cuarto con mirada atenta, a lo que le siguió enseguida solo para ver a Nathaniel parado y temblando con lo que parecía su celular en las manos. En cuanto notó la presencia de Castiel, le miró por breves segundos antes de tragar saliva y negar con algo de nerviosismo.

\- I-iba a preguntarte si, tienes una camiseta que me prestes, mi camisa se manchó.

Entonces al pelirrojo se le ocurrió prender la luz, notando que el blanco antes pulcro ahora no estaba solo manchado con la tierra de la pelea en la calle, sino también con pequeñas gotas de sangre. Confundido miró a Nathaniel con el ceño fruncido, este de nuevo lucía torpe al hablar.

\- Se me pegaron unas… gasas y tuve que jalarlas y… Bueno.

Negando como si deseara olvidarse del tema, el de ojos castaños guardó el teléfono en su pantalón, apartando la mirada. No quería explicar mucho, suficiente con el susto se había dado con Sucrette ese día en los vestidores y su burda incapacidad por dar excusas estando en evidencia. Castiel ya sabía si leyó la carta, así que no debía preguntar tampoco.

\- Uh… buscaré una.

Reaccionó finalmente y mientras el latido frenético de su corazón se calmaba. Esos sustos iban a matarlo a ese ritmo… ¿Así era como se sentían los padres cuando su hijo se les escapaba de la vista? Que horror. A consciencia siguió reflexionando mientras buscaba en los cajones alguna medianamente normal para pasarle, pero ni caso, todas con estampados de calaveras o tribales y escrituras. Que más daba, era solo por esa noche.

En su silencio Nathaniel no podía dejar de pensar en el teléfono ahora apagado en su bolsillo. Había sido un error encenderlo, ver todas las llamadas perdidas, ver los mensajes repetitivos de su padre y el aire amenazador en ellos. El estomago le dolía, la espalda se le enfriaba al sudar frío y una dificultad para respirar le incomodaba.

\- Ahí tienes.

Dijo Castiel, arrojando una camiseta negra hacia él e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos fatalistas. La prenda le dio en la cara antes de caer a sus torpes y temblorosas manos. De nuevo los ojos grises le ofrecían esa mirada sospechosa e indagadora.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Sonaba tan extrañado que apenas un deje de preocupación salía a flote. Asintiendo, se apresuró a quitarse la corbata, antes de detenerse y mirar al otro chico… Repetía, no quería exponerse frente a él, una idea en su mente le hacia sentirse como si se victimizara en exceso, obviamente fuera de los parámetros reales donde realmente **era** una victima. Había cosas que simplemente no notaba con claridad ya.

\- ¿Puedes…?

\- Ya de acuerdo. Te dejo solo.

\- Gracias.

Resignado Castiel tuvo que salir del cuarto para que Nathaniel simplemente se cambiara una camisa, cosa que no habría hecho de no se por que realmente se veía acomplejado por ello. No sabía que tan mal se vería, o que tantos golpes tendría, pero la curiosidad era parte de él, la misma curiosidad que le hizo abrir la carta y acabar en esa situación. Quien sabía que otro tipo de caos podría desatarse si se atrevía a mirar lo que había en la piel de Nathaniel. A veces estaba mejor sin saber algunas cosas.

¿O no? Mierda, la curiosidad era uno de los impulsos más estupidos y fuertes del ser humano, y bueno, ahora se sentía más humano que nunca si era por eso. ¿Es que acaso era Sucrette? Mejor no responder. Tal vez la sensación de que algo realmente malo, esperable, pero malo se atenía a ver lo que había debajo de la camisa de Nathaniel era lo que le causaba la necesidad. Otra buena parte se trataba de preocupación, quizás no en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero al menos quería saber si era algo ignorable o que no fuera propósito de atenciones medicas. Diría que exageraba, pero en la carta estaba perfectamente descripta la idea de que su padre podía llegar a matarlo. Uno no piensa que van a matarle solo por unos cuantos golpes menores.

Derecho a la privacidad, curiosidad, seguridad. Arrugando la nariz, miró a Demonio y este alzó las orejas, devolviéndole la mirada. Entonces acabó por suspirar, alejándose hacia los sillones y esperando con paciencia. Optaría por su propia salud mental y la privacidad de Nathaniel ante lo absurdo que era espiarle como si se tratara de un fenómeno.

\- Solo son golpes joder…

Susurró para si mismo, frotándose el puente de la nariz. La puerta de su cuarto finalmente se abrió y vio a Nathaniel salir, con su camiseta calzándole perfectamente, quizás algo ancha en los brazos. ¿Siempre había sido así de delgado? Con su camisa no se notaba. Debió obligarlo a comer algo.

Con un largo bostezo se frotó el rostro y se fijó en la hora: 23:43. Dormir sonaba taaan bien, y el otro chico tampoco parecía muy despierto con las ojeras que llevaba.

\- Supongo que ya es hora de que… Nos durmamos de una maldita vez.

Levantándose del sillón, rondó hacia el cuarto de nuevo y abrió el placard, rebuscando un par de mantas y sacándolas para arrastrarlas consigo de nuevo al living. Nathaniel le miraba impasible, a lo que se detuvo a realizar una observación al sofá y luego a su cuarto, con una larga mirada. Detalles, detalles importantes si tomaba en cuenta el estado físico de su huesped.

\- Duerme en mi cuarto.

\- Cla- ¿Qué? ¡N-no! El sofá esta bien, tu cama es tu cama, Castiel no necesito que tomes consideración ni...

Oh, eso sonaba mucho más a Nathaniel y su modestia, en lugar de su irritante orgullo.

\- Cállate y vete a dormir ¿Quieres? Estoy cansado y quiero dormir también.

Nathaniel le miraba casi estupefacto mientras él se arrojaba sobre el sofá y se tendía las frazadas encima, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos. Segundos de silencio después, el chico de ojos castaños permanecía ahí mirándole, como si creyera fuese una broma.

\- Castiel.

\- ¡Vete a dormir, mierda! ¿Qué quieres, que te abra las frazadas, te arrope y te cante algo? ¡Solo usa mi maldita cama y ya!

Otros segundos de silencio más y no oía los pasos ajenos alejarse. Volteándose a verle casi con indignación, frunció el ceño y procedió a espantarle con la mirada, solo viendo como este torcía su boca con desagrado y empezaba a ruborizarse hasta dar media vuelta e ir de mala gana a su cuarto. Solo cuando le vio entrar y apagar la luz fue que volvió a aplastar la mejilla contra el apoya brazos del sofá. Bien, él podía dormir con la luz encendida, no le importaba.

5:00 am. Faltaban al menos tres horas para que el sol se dignara a salir y arruinarle la vida a todos, ni un solo vecino cogía en voz extremadamente alta por que gracias a Dios era madrugada de jueves y el edificio entero no vibraba mientras la lista de reproducción de Aerosmith sonaba sin piedad gracias a que, su fiel anfitrión estaba dormido en lugar de jodiendo. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba despierto y mirando fijamente al techo? Ah, en el baño había un ruido extraño. Demonio no usaba el baño, él estaba en el sofá, lo que significaba que el que parecía vomitar hasta el alma era Nathaniel.

\- ¿Ahora que? ¿Ahora que? ¿Ahora queee?

Musitó por lo bajo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y giraba, hasta hundir el rostro en el apoya brazos. No, lo importante era ver que pasaba, no quejarse, por muchas ganas que tuviera de comenzar a decir hasta de lo que se moriría el padre de Nathaniel por no tener la decencia de precisamente un padre. Lo mismo para su madre. Lo mismo para Amber y todo el maldito vecindario. Joder Castiel.

\- Puta madre.

Tensándose al oír el sonido del agua perdiéndose por el retrete y la puerta abrirse, ahogó sus maldiciones y se asomó por el respaldar, viendo la sombra de Nathaniel desplazarse tambaleante hacia el cuarto. El sonido de la cama, una serie de gruñidos mezclados con quejidos y suspiros, y finalmente silencio. Bueno, nada de que preocuparse, suponía.

5:10 am. No llegaba ni a la mediocre acción de dormir, y mientras divagaba en ese espacio entre el sueño y la realidad comenzó a oír cosas. Solo rogaba no fuese parálisis del sueño, por que esa mierda era la peor cosa que podía pasarle en su miserable existencia. Pero no, su cuerpo se movía, sus ojos se abrían y logró incorporarse con un suspiro. Oía a Nathaniel gimotear desde el cuarto con insistencia, junto al ruido de las mantas desplazándose y el constante movimiento. Sus expectativas de dormir se perdían lentamente por el mismo pozo donde los padres recién concebidos pierden sus expectativas de volver a dormir por el resto de los próximos 3 años de paternidad. Repetía, él no debía estarse encargando de eso.

\- Nathaniel.

Asomándose en medio de un gruñido al cuarto, vio a través de la oscuridad al rubio de rostro a la almohada y hecho una pequeño ovillo mientras se aferraba el estomago. ¿Dolores de estomago? No había comido nada siquiera, salvo que eso mismo fuese la causa, pero la hiperventilación le decía otra cosa.

\- Perdón, te desperté.

Nathaniel ni siquiera se desovilló para mirarle, y aquella disculpa pareció más un llamado a la piedad en balbuceos que otra cosa. De nuevo Castiel se rendía a no cometer el acto de enfado monumental que necesitaba accionar.

\- No importa ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No puedo dormir.

\- Si, eso ya lo se ¿Pero por que no puedes dormir?

Gruñó especialmente irritado. Algunas actitudes malhumoradas no las podía controlar simplemente.

\- Nervios.

\- ¿Nervios?

\- Suele pasarme, no es importante, solo… Tengo que calmarme.

Por largo rato permaneció mirando la suerte de bulto que Nathaniel era entre las mantas, hasta que decidió acercarse de una vez por todas y sentarse a un lado de la cama, en el suelo. Cuando sus padres tenían viajes con climas peligrosos, siendo un niño no podía dejar de pensar que un rayo voltearía el avión y pasaría a ser verdaderamente un huérfano cuyos padres en lugar de estar ausentes estaban muertos. Su abuela era una mujer con el mismo carácter de mierda que él, pero cuando cosas como esas le sucedían no dudaba en sentarse a los pies de su cama y calmarle fuese solo estando allí o hablándole. Eso le recordaba que extrañaba los bastonazos de esa vieja desde que había pasado a mejor vida, probablemente para continuar quejándose de todo en el otro mundo.

Recargando su cabeza al borde de la cama, pudo ver de reojo la expresión confundida en los ojos marrones. Con la escasa luz de la ventana apenas veía su rostro, pero era suficiente para saber las mil y un preguntas que se hacia con solo ver sus ojos sumamente abiertos en ligera incredulidad. Bueno, ni sorprendido dejaba de hiperventilar, de hecho podía ver su cabello rubio ligeramente adherido al rostro por lo que suponía era sudor. ¿Estaba sudando frío?

\- Tienes cara de idiota.

El incentivo perfecto, Nathaniel no había tardado ni diez segundos en gruñir y fruncir el ceño, olvidándose de los pequeños temblores que le recorrían y la cara de estupefacción.

\- No empieces.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Ya no me puedo dormir.

\- Ya te dije que lo sentía, deja de hacerme sentir peor.

\- No creo que pueda lograrlo realmente.

\- Oh cállate…

Se sentiría culpable por hacerlo renegar, pero uno: No estaba entre sus actitudes el sentirse culpable por maldades intencionales, dos: Nathaniel parecía calmarse al menos un poco. Genial, iba por buen camino.

\- Espero que si falto mañana no lo hagas figurar en mis planillas, me tienes que pagar el favor de hoy.

\- ¡Ni siquiera te pedí el favor, tú lo hiciste por que querías!

\- Shh, no grites. Por cordialidad deberías compensarme ¿No es lo que sueles hacer con todos?

\- Jodete.

\- ¿Desde cuando maldices?

\- Desde que eres un dolor en el culo, Castiel.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a que me tires mierda, es hasta gracioso.

\- En la parada no te reías.

\- No te hagas el listo.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Jodete, cabrón.

Oír al rubio reír fue al menos una razón por la cual no mandarle a la mierda de verdad, la verdad era que muy a regañadientes le provocaba un alivio extraño. Realizándolo a fondo, ya no podía oír la respiración pesada del otro ni verlo temblar.

\- ¿Te enojaste?

\- No, mira, estoy tan feliz que el ceño se me frunce.

\- Creí que siempre lo tenías así.

\- Nathaniel.

\- Ya.

Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el sueño nuevamente bajaba. Todo era completo silencio, sentía el trasero frío en el suelo y eso, pero ya ni siquiera tenia ganas de moverse con la modorra. Oyendo a Nathaniel removerse, viró apenas el rostro para corroborar no estuviese teniendo esos ataques de nuevo, pero solo lo halló con los ojos cerrados y tapado hasta la nariz. Bueno, al parecer compartía otras cosas con esa vieja además del carácter endemoniado, por primera vez eso era algo que no le molestaba.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Seis.**_

Todas las mañanas empiezan por algo rutinario. Bostezar de alguna manera rara, retorcerse de otra manera aun más rara, o agarrar el teléfono a la primera señal de consciencia como un maldito enfermo y adicto. Valiera la redundancia, el dolor de cuello extremo que Castiel sentía y el congelamiento del área inferior de su cuerpo no eran para nada rutinario, de hecho le hacían cuestionarse que demonios había hecho la noche anterior y en donde mierdas estaba si no era en su departamento. Como fuese, la razón de su despertar le miraba fijamente, con ligera cara de dormido y tocándole el hombro.

\- Castiel, pásate a la cama.

¿Qué idioma era ese? Oh, francés. Su cerebro aun no funcionaba del todo, pero suponía que debía ser horario antes del mediodía, no mucho antes de hecho, y lo suficientemente tarde como para ya ni pensar en asistir a la escuela. Le sorprendía Nathaniel apenas estuviese saliendo de la cama sin hacerse una escena por faltar.

Maldición al cielo, era poco para definir la palabrota se le escapó al movilizar su cuello y sentir tronaba muy dolorosamente. Nota: Dormir sentado al lado de una cama es horrible y nunca nunca nunca volvería a hacerlo. Por unos segundos vio a Nathaniel parado en medio del cuarto, frotarse los ojos con insistencia mientras se tambaleaba un poco entre cabeceos. Comenzaría a contar para el momento en que se cayese de cara al suelo, pero estaba más ocupado en buscar una manera de levantarse y subirse a la cama de una vez.

\- Gracias señor

Gruñó con gusto cuando al fin aplastó el rostro contra el colchón y luego la almohada, acostándose al fin en una superficie suave y cómoda. Sintiendo podía caer dormido al instante nuevamente, recordó que el otro ocupante del departamento además de Demonio acababa de levantarse. Lo vio caminar descalzo en dirección al living mientras su perro le seguía el rastro con el rasqueteo de sus uñas sobre el suelo, meneando débilmente la cola.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sorprendente que siquiera pudiese elevar un poco la voz, aunque sonó como llanto de muerto viviente. Sin embargo solamente hubo silencio.

Extrañado, pegó un largo gruñido mientras hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse de nuevo, sintiendo todo le daba vueltas a causa de la somnolencia que apenas le dejaba abrir los parpados sin enceguecerse. Encontró a Nathaniel en el baño, lavándose la cara para despabilarse.

\- Hey.

\- Me voy a casa.

Fue lo que su interlocutor le dijo luego de frotarse el rostro con la toalla, sin dirigirle la mirada. Aun con ello, pudo saber la expresión de Castiel por las malas vibras que expulsaba, una mezcla de incredulidad, enojo y algo de histeria. Sonaba a una especie de explosión.

\- ¡¿Estas jodiendo?!

Oh, ahí estaba.

\- No lo estoy. Tengo que volver, le… diré alguna excusa a mi padre y saldrás limpio de esto.

\- No vas a ir.

\- ¿¡Y que pretendes que haga?!

\- Asistencia social.

\- ¡Estás loco!

No, odiaba la cara que Castiel tenía ahora. Odiaba verlo serio, como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido y ahora él mismo fuese un mocoso insoportable y el pelirrojo la persona más responsable entre los dos. Odiaba saber que iba en serio con todo eso.

\- ¡No voy a llamar a asistencia social, simplemente va a empeorar todo y mi familia…!

\- ¿Tu familia que?

Silencio. Castiel alzaba una ceja con inquisición, la expresión de cansancio solo hacia más sobria la idea de que estuviese siendo racional, más racional que el propio Nathaniel. Por su parte, este último trataba de hallar una excusa.

\- Solo voy a provocar problemas. No quiero problemas, Castiel.

\- Es gracioso, por que creo que ya los tienes, Nathaniel.

De un momento a otro deseó golpearlo directo en la cara como la noche anterior, solo por oír la forma cínica en la que pronunciaba su nombre. Hijo de puta.

\- ¡Tu no entiendes… S-si llego a llamar a asistencia social pueden comprometer no solo a mi padre, sino a mamá y a Amber..!

\- Mira cuanto me importa.

\- ¡A mi si me importa!

\- ¿Y a ellas le importa lo que a ti te suceda?

Nathaniel sintió como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo en el estomago. Todo comenzaba a desmoronarse en torno a la figura firme parada frente a él, y su corazón comenzaba a latir espantado. De repente no se podía negar, ni excusar, simplemente estaba obligado a tomar una decisión y se sentía como si estuviese acorralado contra un abismo enorme, oscuro y aterrador. No podía huir de eso, por primera vez no podía huir.

\- ¿Y bien?

El pelirrojo observaba sin la idea de dar tregua o flaquear, por más aterrado que el otro pareciera.

\- D-déjame hablar con él.

\- ¿Con quien?

\- C-con mi padre… S-si puedo arreglar algo… l-lo hablaré.

\- ¿Y si no?

El de ojos marrones cerró sus ojos ante el cuestionamiento, tragando saliva con pesadez.

\- Podrás… Podrás llamar a asistencia social.

Durante largos segundos Castiel permaneció observando la posición rendida de Nathaniel, con sus hombros caídos y la espalda levemente encorvada, como si estuviese sometiéndose. Probablemente ese era el momento en que más demostraba la calidad de disciplina que su padre le había dado, algo desagradable. Entonces por fin pareció mermar la presión sobre él, compadeciéndose un poco de su miedo mientras con un suspiro se llevaba las manos al rostro para frotar, en especial la zona de sus lagrimales.

\- Está bien. Pero iré contigo y veré yo mismo como negociarás con él.

El rubio pareció querer objetar con nerviosismo.

\- O no hay trato.

Y los intentos de protesta fueron callados, obligando al de ojos castaños a apretar los puños y morderse los labios con impotencia. ¿Castiel pretendía torturarlo de esa manera? Estaba entrometiéndose solo para hacerle pasar mal y su expresión ligeramente severa le hacía sentirlo así, pero verle hacerle una seña en dirección al sillón le hizo dudar.

\- Iré a hacer desayuno. Esta vez comerás, quieras o no.

\- No hace falta.

\- Y una mierda. Quieras o no dije.

Tuvo que rodar los ojos para no caer en la intención de decir groserías. Por su parte Castiel poca atención le dio mientras husmeaba en el repertorio de cosas que podía hacer con lo que tenía, en otras palabras: Una suerte de tostadas con huevo y jugo. Tendría que ir a retirar dinero del banco esa misma tarde si quería sobrevivir a los siguientes tres días.

En lo que Nathaniel se atenía a arrojarse ciertamente irritado sobre el sillón, Demonio parecía pulular impaciente alrededor del pelirrojo, con sus constantes rasqueteos sobre el suelo hasta llamar su atención y recibir la comida que se merecía. Cuando pudo dejar de mirar con odio a un punto fijo en la nada, el chico de ojos castaños se dedicó a observar la escena que en algún punto logró relajarle extrañamente. Todo en ese departamento era mucho más tranquilo de lo que creía, al punto de hacerle sentir más cómodo que en su propia casa junto a su propia familia. En verdad las cosas no siempre funcionaban como todo el mundo decía, en especial cuando se referían a una familia completa como algo funcional.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

La pregunta salió inconsciente y apenas con la fuerza suficiente como para que Castiel siquiera oyera más que un balbuceo, volteándose a verle algo distraído a través del desayunador. Era notorio estaba más ocupado con la comida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

Debía dejar de divagar en voz alta cosas que no le concernían, fue lo que pensó mientras el de ojos grises le dedicaba una mirada algo extrañada luego del dialogo fallido, en poco retornando a su tarea. Era un alivio haber evadido una situación incomoda, por lo que no continuaría arriesgándose y buscaría algo más que hacer.

\- ¿Puedo ducharme?

\- Como quieras, pero rápido, a esto le falta quince minutos y ya.

\- Pero puedo comer luego…

\- ¡No voy a cocinar esta mierda ahora para que te la comas fría!

Nathaniel tuvo que torcer sus labios en una mueca muy extraña para no sonreír o dar señales de risa incontenible, todo ante la ridícula idea de que Castiel parecía una madre histérica. Disimulando mejor al ver que comenzaba a enojarse, giró el rostro y asintió con un carraspeo ahogado.

\- De acuerdo.

Efectivamente, no tardó más de quince minutos en darse una ducha decente que le quitara además de la mugre, una parte del estrés. Sin embargo no le evitó reflexionar a demasiada consciencia la manera en la que Castiel vivía sin sus padres, algo de lo que estaba enterado desde que lo conocía, o al menos desde que ambos comenzaron a asistir a quinto grado de primaria. No negaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo vivia sumamente tranquilo y a sus anchas, pero que a su vez y de a momentos aquella casa parecía algo solitaria.

Al final y luego darse más vueltas de la necesarias con ese pensamiento, lo más costoso fue colocarse las gasas de nuevo, puesto que usó la misma ropa que ya tenia puesta antes para no molestar e ir de una vez a la cocina y tomar asiento en la barra del desayunador. Mientras su tostada con huevo permanecía humeante en el plato, Castiel ya tenía la propia ocupándole la totalidad de la boca y parte del exterior también.

\- Hmph.

Fue el único sonido emitido por el pelirrojo, mientras le indicaba el plato con el mentón. No quedaba más opción que obedecer y comer, mitad de lo cual era fácil, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a obedecer, pero la otra parte se le complicaba con el poco apetito. Entre el excesivo ayuno y el miedo de verle la cara a su padre luego de desaparecer por una noche, peor, en compañía de Castiel, era como si pudiese vivir del aire y sin nada en el estomago. Hablando de él, pudo sentir la terrible contracción quejosa que daba ante la falta de comida, en contraste al asco que él mismo sintió ante el aroma del huevo.

Ante la atenta pero despectiva mirada de Castiel dio el primer mordisco, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por masticar y tragar sin saborear mucho. Sabía bien seguro, probablemente lo habría disfrutado más en otro momento. Momento que sin ese mismo contexto no habría existido jamás.

\- Es solo huevo y pan, ni que te estuviera dando lombrices en barro.

\- Oh Dios callate.

El pelirrojo hubiese repetido el menú asqueroso de no ser por que Nathaniel genuinamente parecía a punto de vomitarse encima. Rodando los ojos siguió comiendo hasta acabar el plato y el jugo, observando el eterno esfuerzo del rubio a su lado por acabar su propio desayuno. Casi le daba pena, solo casi.

De todas maneras, lo más que pudo obligarle a comer fue una tostada y un poco más de otra, luego de una insistencia admirable y que pondría en ridículo a Peggy. El más victorioso de toda aquella disputa fue Demonio, bendecido y privilegiado con la tostada sobrante. Luego de ver como el mastin se hacia de las suyas con la comida, fue que Castiel se dispuso a sacar el objetivo del día en una conversación que por la expresión de Nathaniel era sumamente indeseada.

\- Iremos en la tarde. Baja esa tostada y piensa en que vas a decirle.

\- … De acuerdo.

Era fácil concebirlo o el decirlo, sin embargo la verdad era que Nathaniel no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que pretendía negociar, o de lo que iba a decirle a su padre. Recordar que ese hombre no entendía de razones era de mucho menos ayuda aun, y solo le hacía pensar que el hecho de que Castiel hubiese impedido su muerte no había sido más que un error.

Sin duda todo eso era increíble, en el mal sentido, en el profundo sentido de la queja. Y es que estaba en todo su derecho, pues volverse caminando de la escuela era casi indigno con los zapatos que llevaba y el pésimo día había tenido desde la noche anterior. Que Nathaniel hubiese desaparecido no había hecho menos que enloquecer a sus padres, y con toda aquella historia de hacer una denuncia de desaparición en la comisaría había resultado en su papá no teniendo tiempo de buscarle y traerle desde el instituto.

Su hermano definitivamente iba a pagárselas, de una manera u otra por estropearle la existencia aun ausente. De hecho no había que sorprenderse ¿No era normal en los varones escaparse de casa por una noche? Bueno, fuera de que su hermano no era el tipo de persona que haría eso. Sin embargo, podría haberlo sido y a ella no le importaba en absoluto mientras en algún momento toda aquella histeria acabase, después de todo iba a comerse tremendo regaño cuando retornara a casa. Y ella estaría ahí para presenciarlo y reírse, o al menos mofarse en venganza por causarle tantos problemas.

\- Ugh todo esto apesta.

Fue la manera cordial en la que ingresó a la casa con un portazo, descolgándose el bolso con un ademán hosco mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Su madre al parecer estaba encerrada en la habitación como siempre, y ni rastros de su querido padre… Mucho menos de Nathaniel. Frunciendo los labios miró en dirección al cuarto solitario que le pertenecía, confirmando que efectivamente no estaba, incluso a esas horas de la tarde… Tampoco había ido a la escuela.

\- Está intentando jugar al rebelde. Ridículo.

Se convenció ante la vaga preocupación de que algo grave hubiese ocurrido. El mayor no era idiota, al menos no en el sentido literal de la palabra, por lo que asumía sabía cuidarse perfectamente bien estando solo. De hecho en cuanto quisiera podría irse de allí y dejarle aun más espacio para sus cosas, lo que sería una especie de vida perfecta. Una vida sin Nathaniel.

Que gran mentira.

Soltando una prolongada queja, arrojó su bolso a un lado en su cuarto, pegando prontamente un chillido al recordar su celular estaba dentro de el y que debía socorrer esos mensajes de texto que tanto buscaban atención. El grupo de chat que tenía con Charlotte, Ling y Carla desbordaba de mensajes sin ver, y no hizo menos que poner una expresión de desagrado cuando notó planeaban una salida bastante precipitada para esa noche. Arrojando el teléfono sobre la cama, decidió que esa noche quería estar sola.

El techo de su cuarto era tan interesante de observar que sin desearlo sus pensamientos nuevamente se fueron a Nathaniel, obligándole a llevarse las manos al rostro. Si era sincera, no le había ni mirado en la última semana, era como si se tratara de una especie de ente en su vida. Solo lo veía pasar al baño, encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar, comer en silencio durante la cena y el almuerzo. En la escuela con suerte y lo cruzaba solo para verlo hacer tareas que no le concernían a nadie más que a los delegados. Su relación de hermanos básicamente se trataba de eso, y las veces en que pretendía comportarse como un algo en su vida no hacía más que irritarla.

\- Huh, es su culpa después de todo. Hipócrita.

Susurró para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la abrumadora pereza del cansancio y el aburrimiento. En veces no había mejor cosa que hacer en esa casa más que dormir, y esa era una de ellas. Sin siquiera notarlo la duermevela se la llevo a un extraño sueño donde el imbecil de Nathaniel volvía a molestarla como cuando niños, para simplemente dejarla completamente sola al final de sus jugarretas y no volverle a ver jamás.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, el sentimiento de espantosa incomodidad perduró, junto a un llanto truncado en la garganta que logró hacerle sentir casi humillada. Un par de voces en el piso de abajo le habían despertado, y al fijarse en el reloj de la mesita notó que no habían pasado menos de dos horas desde que se había dormido. ¿De que demonios podían estar hablando así de fuerte? De seguro su hermano había vuelto y le estaban pegando la regañiza de su vida, algo que le hizo sonreír con malicia mientras trataba de no pensar en el alivio de saberle de vuelta. Era ley que debía bajar a ver eso, razón que pudo contra su pereza de levantarse para ir a las escaleras, primero asomándose por los barrotes para ver hacia el piso de abajo en lo que el sueño se le iba.

La sonrisa que llevaba en la cara prontamente se le borró en cuanto fijó su vista con atención. Súbitamente un temblor corrió por su cuerpo y la piel se le erizó, al ritmo en el que su corazón palpitaba con cada vez más fuerza… ¿Alucinaba? Sentía había cogido algún tipo de fiebre, cosa que no sería extraña con lo rojo que el rostro se le había puesto. No era de menos el intento por ahogar un grito, pues Castiel estaba escaleras abajo… Escaleras debajo de su casa. Castiel, en su casa a esas horas de la noche y la emoción le hubiese provocado un infarto de no ser por notar el particular malhumor que llevaba.

Que podía decir, la faceta malhumorada del pelirrojo era algo de todos los días que para ella no era menos que atractivo, pero esa vez parecía algo fuera de su actitud diaria. Daba igual, lo importante era que estaba ahí y ella podría aprovechar para encontrar algún tipo de dialogo con él. Lo que fuera que le acercara o justificara el que ambos se relacionaran aun más. Eso y todo tipo de cosas que pasaban por su cerebro menos la razón de por que el de ojos grises estaba ahí y con su padre presente y el probable escándalo que debería haber de por medio. Por que realmente lo había.

No más preocupada que por su cabello y ropa es que comenzó a descender por los escalones, y fue casi por la mitad en que el no tener la atención de Castiel comenzó a hacerle pensar a más profundidad de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. En los siguientes dos escalones pudo ver a Nathaniel, y cuando no llegaba ni a los próximos tres se sobresaltó al oír a su padre gritar maldiciones que jamás había oído. Sin atreverse a avanzar al último lo siguiente simplemente le obligó a mirar a grandes rasgos e incluso retroceder un par de pasos arriba, mientras ahogaba un grito.

Por mucho que hubiese intentado reflexionar la situación, no habría podido comprender la manera en la que su padre se arrojaba salvajemente sobre su hermano y le retorcía el cuello entre ambas manos, ahorcándole.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Siete.**_

Era genial como siempre acababa quejándose de sus propias decisiones. Sabía que estaba yendo al límite con toda esa idea de sacar a Nathaniel de su problema, y con límite se refería a sus capacidades y a las fuertes líneas fronterizas marcadas en su relación con el rubio. No se trataba simplemente de dar cuenta real de que eso iba más allá de lo que cualquier persona haría por otra que no era su amiga, a su vez sobrepasaba el margen de cosas que estaban en su poder.

Castiel era una persona segura y obviamente fuerte, pero reconocía que el poder no siempre estaba en sus manos y en especial cuando era una situación que concernía a alguien ajeno. Si de por si odiaba tener que encargarse de si mismo con madera de adulto defectuoso, peor era encargarse de Nathaniel como si se tratara de su tutor o algo parecido.

Hablando de él, de reojo lo observó caminar con expresión estoica, lo que debía significar que estaba pasando por un pánico interno lo suficientemente caótico como para no permitirle objetar mientras se dirigían a su casa. Minutos antes en el departamento de Castiel había sido diferente antes de salir, pues como toda persona ansiosa, el rubio se había resistido a último momento a la idea de negociar con su padre con las pocas excusas que podía inventarse. Cual fuera el caso, el pelirrojo no había dado su brazo a torcer y ahora le seguía a paso sereno en camino hacia su casa, que por obvias razones se encontraba en la zona más acomodada y agradable de los barrios residenciales. No que él fuera pobre, pero estar ahí le hacía ver como un despojo social al lado de todas las casas bonitas y perfectamente pintadas.

\- No quiero hacer esto, Castiel.

Oyó al rubio quejarse en voz angustiada en cuanto comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más a su casa, distinguible por el enorme portón. Cuando sabes la verdad detrás de él, fijarse en la manera en la casa que se encuentra rodeada de murallas sin vista al interior se vuelve algo por demás tétrico. Nadie podría enterarse de nada de lo que ocurre ahí dentro, y eso era algo que Nathaniel probablemente tenía en la cabeza todos los días antes de entrar ahí.

Mordiéndose el interior de la boca, Castiel pretendió detener la sensación incomoda que le llegaba de todo eso y a través de la voz de Nathaniel. De repente no quería entrar a esa enorme casa, no quería verle la cara al desagradable de su padre, mucho menos arriesgarse a encajarse en problemas que podían llegar al margen legal. De repente la responsabilidad era demasiada, y él no era precisamente bueno con las responsabilidades cuando no quería cumplirlas, cuando de ellas no saldría nada retribuyente, o incluso cuando si.

De reojo observó al de ojos castaños mordiéndose los labios, los cuales parecían temblarle cada vez que los dejaba en paz y observaba el portón. Si él mismo la tenía difícil, para Nathaniel debía ser como el infierno ahora mismo, un infierno antes de otro infierno que si no lo detenían solo acabaría en algo peor. Y entonces fue que Castiel retrocedió en su cabeza a veinticuatro horas antes, al momento en donde leía la carta frente a los casilleros en una escuela casi a oscuras, solo para realizar que ningún tipo de miedo o consecuencia podía ser peor que la mera idea de un Nathaniel matándose a si mismo. Nada le haría creer que permitir eso habría sido mejor, jamás.

\- Andando.

Fue su respuesta final luego de largos segundos, tratando de hacer todo el caso omiso que pudo a la expresión aterrorizada del rubio. Si él no lo hacía, Nathaniel no lo haría, y sería equivalente a ser un cómplice de toda esa mierda retorcida, algo que le daba nauseas de solo imaginar.

Por su parte a Nathaniel no podía importarle menos la responsabilidad que podía recaer sobre Castiel, de hecho sus intenciones eran algo sumamente irrelevante para él cuando se encontraba expuesto a una situación que desde cualquier punto de vista posible terminaría en algo malo. El simple hecho de ver su casa significaba problemas, algo que disparaba los niveles de ansiedad en su cuerpo hasta un punto que le resultaba difícil resistir. El pelirrojo no iba a detenerse, los problemas seguirían estando ahí, y él debía solucionarlos, enfrentarlos de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía seguir escapando de ellos? ¿Por qué Castiel había decidido frustrar su última posibilidad de huir completamente de todo eso? Sonaba como si su vida hubiese sido completamente arruinada, pero entonces recordó que ya lo estaba. No importaba en que dirección corriera.

\- Si sale mal…

Deteniendo las constantes frases aterrorizadas en su cerebro, se atrevió a mirar al de ojos grises cuando le oyó hablar, aun sintiendo el persistente frío del sudor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

\- Si sale mal voy a estar ahí, por cualquier mierda que pase ¿Entendiste?

Tragando saliva, la única respuesta posible que se le ocurrió fue asentir mientras parte de su miedo desaparecía. Pensar que no estaba haciendo eso solo era una sensación reconfortante de una forma u otra, y considerar a Castiel como algún tipo de aliado le concebía seguridad que le faltaba. Luego de eso comenzó a sentirse mejor, solo un poco, y quizás se debía a que el resto dependía de él.

Finalmente frente a la puerta, consideró mejor idea entrar deliberadamente con Castiel antes de que pudiera echarlo, para lo que usó la copia de sus llaves que gracias a Dios, por alguna razón u otra había decidido llevar consigo en lugar de dejarla en el casillero.

Dentro todo estaba demasiado silencioso, más de lo que debería o al menos esperaba, para él era más imaginable escuchar a su padre despotricar maldiciones, pero con Amber por la casa a esas horas era algo difícil si lo consideraba. Frente a Amber solía fingir, a pesar de que al regañarlo lo humillara bastante frente a ella y a su madre, jamás soltaba los mismos improperios que cuando estaban a solas. Obviamente jamás le había levantado la mano frente a su hermana tampoco.

\- J-juro que no se que voy a decirle.

\- ¿Qué te has ido por que estas harto de que te use de saco de boxeo?

No era tan fácil como sonaba. En el living ingresó a pasos de algodón con Castiel detrás, cuando lo que menos debía hacer era esconderse. El cuerpo se le paralizó al ver a su padre sentado en uno de los sillones como si le esperara cuando en realidad parecía estar pensando en algo con la rabia a flor de piel, cosa que no le ayudó a reducir su pánico cuando el hombre logró notar su presencia para fulminarlo con la mirada. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía por completo de tomar aquella decisión, de haber traído a Castiel, de haber confiado en que era una buena idea. Su padre estaba tan furioso, y él tan asustado que podría haberse desmayado en el mismo momento en que se puso de pie, acercándose a zancadas hacia él mientras levantaba la mano. Se sintió temblar y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos para esperar un golpe que nunca llegó.

La chaqueta de cuero frente a él, las maldiciones de su padre y ver como Castiel le sostenía el brazo con un ligero temblor a causa del forcejeo fue una especie de sueño muy extraño, de esas cosas que jamás habría esperado en su vida. Muchas cosas inesperadas habían ocurrido desde el día de ayer, y comenzaba a preguntarse si sería a causa de que jamás se había levantado de su cama ese día jueves y aun estaba durmiendo. El leve empujón por parte del pelirrojo cuando su padre se soltó le hizo reaccionar mientras el hombre daba una mirada colérica a ambos, como si pretendiera ir a los golpes de un instante a otro.

\- ¡E-espera, te lo ruego espera! ¡P-puedo explicar, por favor escúchame!

\- ¡TE ESCAPASTE, DESAPARECISTE TODA UNA NOCHE Y DÍA, POR ENCIMA DE MI AUTORIDAD! ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, MOCOSO?! ¿¡QUIERES JUGAR A SER UN PATAN REBELDE, COMO ESTE RUFIAN AL QUE HAS TRAIDO CONTIGO?! ¡NO SABES EN LO QUE TE ESTAS METIENDO, TE OLVIDARÁS DE SIQUIERA INTENTARLO DE NUEVO CUANDO TE CORRIJA COMO TE LO MERECES!

\- No creo que eso pase si no quieres a la maldita policía y asistencia social en tu casa.

\- ¡Castiel no hables!

Castiel iba a perder la paciencia, y con ello se refería a que no iba a molestarle en lo más mínimo acabar a los golpes con el padre de Nathaniel, pero dudaba por completo de que eso favoreciera a este ultimo, aunque encontrara como una completa perdida de tiempo la idea de negociar con alguien tan cerrado como su papá. Por su parte, el hombre de unos cuarenta años parecía atar cabos con lo dicho por el pelirrojo, hasta mirar con expresión furica a su hijo, quien retrocedió un paso.

\- S-solo no quiero que sigas tratándome de esa forma. S-se que suelo hacer muchas cosas mal y… cometo muchos errores, p-pero no… no creo que merezca esto.

Durante aquellos segundos, el ejercicio más difícil de su vida para Nathaniel fue el mantenerle la mirada a los ojos penetrantes de su padre, sintiendo el poco valor que había reunido se esfumaba al no ver cambios en su semblante en absoluto. Realmente no había manera de negociar con él, y el miedo le recorrió hasta la más recóndita parte del cuerpo cuando repentinamente se movió con más velocidad de la premeditada. Un grito intentó escapar de su garganta cuando las manos grandes de su padre le aferraron el cuello con violencia, hasta hacerlo retroceder y chocar contra el aparador lleno de porcelana en su living aun cuando Castiel reaccionó de manera algo tardía para tratar de interponerse.

**\- Que no lo mereces. ¿Tienes idea de todo el dinero que gasto en ti, enviandote a una escuela, solo para que seas un mediocre? ¿Y crees que puedes venir a protestarme, exigirme algo? ¡Y peor aun, te has atrevido a ponerme como el villano de la historia, tu… engendro…! **

\- ¡SUELTALO!

La presión en su cabeza era dolorosa, aunque no más que la piel hundiéndose bajo los dedos de su padre, o el completo rechazo y odio hacia él. Vio a Castiel hacer hasta lo inhumano para apartarle, empujando y gritando insultos mientras progresivamente se sentía desesperar más cuando sus intentos no surtieron efecto. Por encima de aquel frenesí de empujones y golpes, los oídos de Nathaniel captaron a la perfección un grito que conocía, solo que no con aquel tono y emoción. Nublosamente vio a Amber en la base de las escaleras, completamente aterrada.

**\- ¡Papá ya basta!**

Más efectivo que nada, el hombre pareció reaccionar al soltarle, provocando Castiel lo empujara lejos e inmediatamente recurriera a evitar que Nathaniel cayera y se lastimara con la porcelana rota en el suelo. Compulsivamente, el rubio intentó recuperar el aire entre tosidos, haciendo lo posible para ver a Amber y advertirle no se entrometiera, pero su padre había sido más rápido.

\- ¡Amber sube a tu cuarto!

\- ¡No voy a subir! ¿¡Que crees que estas-

\- ¡QUE SUBAS A TU CUARTO, MALDICIÓN!

Por primera vez la menor de ambos gemelos experimentó miedo hacia el hombre que no hacía más que consentirla en todos los aspectos de su vida. ¿Alguna vez le había gritado siquiera? No, ni en sus más descabellados caprichos, y el solo ver la mirada amenazante dirigida hacia ella en lugar de a Nathaniel provocó escalofríos recorrerle hasta la nuca. Temblando con el miedo a punto de desbordarle los ojos en lagrimas, dirigió su mirada a su hermano, a quien no le habían quedado menos que las marcas moradas de los dedos en el cuello. ¿Siempre había sido así? Tratando de decirle algo, solo le vio negar con su cabeza.

\- Ve arriba Amber, por favor.

Sintiendo los labios temblarle, la más joven observó a cada uno de los presentes con expresión al borde del llanto, notando Castiel le dedicaba una especie de acusación muda con sus ojos en medio del silencio. Llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar un gimoteo, finalmente se volteó para huir por las escaleras a pasos apresurados. De repente todo lo que le rodeaba ya no era tan perfecto y la pieza faltante en su vida, correspondiente a Nathaniel, había logrado que todo se desmoronara.

\- Nos vamos de aquí.

Fue la pronta resolución de Castiel mientras levantaba al chico del suelo, inmediatamente teniendo que soltarlo para evitar que su padre se le arrojara encima de nueva cuenta, bloqueándolo tanto como pudo y surtiendo amenazas. Lo que merecía eran puñetazos que le acomodaran las neuronas, pero sabía por debajo de aquel instinto de brutalidad e ira que eso no ayudaría a mejorar las cosas para Nathaniel.

\- Te conviene lo dejes ir si no quieres que llame a la puta policía ahora mismo, suéltame.

Nathaniel se sentía morir de los nervios mientras el pelirrojo desataba improperios hacia el adulto, con sus rostros cerca y fulminándose a base de miradas de odio. Eso no podía estar pasando, y cuando creyó ambos acabarían a los golpes, vio al mayor soltar los brazos de Castiel con un empujón que este resistió sin perder el equilibrio. Las miradas perduraron unos momentos más en silencio, hasta que con lentitud el de ojos grises retrocedió para ayudarlo a enderezarse mejor y dirigirle hacia la salida. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pudo oír la voz de su padre por última vez.

\- Siquiera pienses en volver aquí jamás. Ya no eres mi hijo.

Y luchando con el nudo en la garganta, se limitó a apretar los labios, bajando la cabeza. Definitivamente debió haber desaparecido desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes de no tener ningún sitio a donde volver y reafirmar lo que ya sabía. Podría haberse ahorrado todo aquello.

La mejor idea de Castiel fue simplemente tomar un taxi hasta su departamento aunque el dinero no le sobraba, pero era algo propio de hacer para evitarle al rubio más esfuerzo luego de la situación pasada. Suerte fue que el conductor no pregunto más que por la dirección, aun cuando el viaje perduró en completo silencio durante los 15 minutos que tardaron en llegar. Nathaniel lucía más que derrotado mientras subían las escaleras, algo de lo que incluso Demonio se dio cuenta al verlo ingresar, observándolo angustioso. Era consciente de la razón por la cual su perro era tan perceptivo a aquellas emociones.

\- ¿Quieres…?

\- No quiero nada, sólo… Sólo déjame en paz. Tuve suficiente.

Sin embargo la estabilidad no era algo que iba a esperar, y por que era algo sabido que el chico de ojos castaños era tan conocido como él por sus cambios de humor. Demonio retrocedió un par de pasos en medio de gimoteos, en el momento en que él veía al rubio apretar los puños con fuerza.

\- Si no te hubiera hecho caso todo estaría…

\- ¿Estaría bien? Deja de mentirte, es patético, Nathaniel.

Y también sabía que el rubio no iba soportar sinceridad que le lastimara, pero aquello no sería razón para que él guardara silencio. Nathaniel debía entender la realidad de las cosas a través del miedo y la frustración, o incluso el dolor, y Castiel tomaría el deber de hacerlo. De todas maneras era adepto a recibir su odio y enojo.

**\- ¿¡Si tan patetico soy por que no dejaste que me muriera en paz?!**

Sin mediar palabra, Castiel atrapó el poco meditado ataque del rubio hacia él, sosteniendo sus manos para evitar un golpe seguro mientras Demonio ladraba fuertemente a un lado de ellos. En medio de sus gruñidos y forcejeos le oyó insultarle, maldecir la suerte y su actuar. Estaba al limite de su paciencia, pero gran parte de esa actitud le recordaba a él mismo, y en parte le recordaba también lo que se sentía estar frustrado por cosas fuera de su control. Nathaniel tenía la culpa de no aceptar la verdad como tal, pero no de sentirse así de confundido y resentido, y aunque no lo justificara, al menos podía ser entendible cuando nada podría arreglar la actitud de su padre. Esa vez tuvo el autocontrol suficiente para soportarlo.

\- ¡Suéltame con un demonio! ¡Yo no quería esto, nunca quise esto! ¡No necesitaba que te metieras en mi maldita vida! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti estaría libre de toda esta mierda de una vez!

Y entonces el pelirrojo decidió detener su descargo sin hacer menos que darle un cabezazo directo en la cara, callándolo al instante con un quejido. Era lo máximo que podía hacerle sin lastimarlo en verdad, y con ver la expresión adolorida y confundida del rubio aprovechó para contrarrestar todo aquel enojo despotricado.

\- ¿A que le llamas libre? ¿A escaparte de algo que debías enfrentar? Eso lo conozco como cobardía, y sabes que no era lo mejor.

\- ¡Callate!

\- Enójate todo lo que quieras, escúpeme, pero no voy a sentir lastima ni consentir que tener la mierda de familia que tienes justifica el matarte como una solución.

\- ¡Que te calles!

Fue lo último completamente legible que logró oír de Nathaniel antes de que su voz se deshiciera progresivamente en un llanto completamente herido. De nuevo el enojo de ambos por diferentes razones, y de nuevo una intimidad inusual, en una ocasión aun más extraña. La cercanía se mostraba en maneras inesperadas entre ambos, como si les obligara a aproximarse por causas eventuales, escenarios de emergencia. Aun en medio de los forcejeos resentidos por parte del rubio, Castiel se las arregló para aferrarle en contra de sus insultos balbuceados y los golpes que de suaves no tenían nada. No iba a responder, por que lo Nathaniel menos necesitaba eran más golpes. Simplemente rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos hasta atrapar los ajenos bajo ellos para luego apretarle, en lo que era el abrazo más extraño pero sincero de su vida.

Por largos segundos sintió el cuerpo ajeno forcejear, golpearle e incluso darle cabezazos en el hombro, al menos hasta que la desolación fue más fuerte que él y le obligó progresivamente a responder, aferrandose a su espalda con fuerza. El llanto ensordecedor de Nathaniel acabó ahogado en su hombro, igual de escondido que su expresión dolida y la cantidad de lágrimas que estaba dejando escapar. En contraste, Castiel miraba al frente con expresión impasible y apagada, simplemente dejándose estar de soporte y evitando aquel chico se desmoronara en cualquier sentido posible.

En medio de su departamento y sin cruzar una palabra más, Castiel vio el reflejo de ambos en la ventana. Un reflejo mínimo y tenue. Y joder, nada más bastó para realizar lo estupidamente solos que estaban. De repente solo eran dos mocosos valiéndose por si mismos.


End file.
